Battle to Survive
by Virginia Choir
Summary: Tyson's life is in danger! Yon Ying Court are going after him, seeking him as the one who spoilt their plans to earn big bucks from the Russian Tournament... Tyson meets up with a 'cold' man whom he hates at first sight... But will love blossom?
1. Background

Prelude: Tyson Kinomiya had just won the match between him and Tala for the Bladebreakers and won the World Championships, making him famous all over the beyblading world. After the match, Mr. Dickinson, head of BBA testified against Voltaire Hiwatari for wanting to dominate the corporate world through underhand means.  
  
The Demolition Boys were caught and thrown into prison.  
  
However, Voltaire managed to escape by the help of his subordinate - Boris Balkov. No one knew where they both hid but the police coupled with some officers in the BBA were in charge of the arrests of the wanted people - Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov. Voltaire swore revenge on Tyson Kinomiya.  
  
Little did these people know that the Underground watched the much- anticipated World beyblade Championships closely too - they looked upon Beyblade to help them earn mega bucks. Some Secret Societies even set up betting syndicates to take down bets.  
  
Every one backed Tala and his Demolition Boys to win the tournament. Furthermore, Biovolt - Voltaire's company supported some Mafias to bet their win. But the lost of Demolition Boys to the Bladebreakers caused many people to lose their bets. Including the Secret Societies who took the bet on the Demolition Boys too.  
  
Now, not only the righteous people are after Voltaire and his subordinates, these Underground societies were also hot on their heels.  
  
One of the Underground societies was a secret organization named "Yon Ying Court". Even though they also lost their bets on the Demolition Boys, but as they had good ties with Biovolt, they opted to go after Tyson Kinomiya instead . . .  
  
If Tyson is caught by them, who knows what will happen to him?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
This is my newest story and will be focused on Tyson since he IS the one being chased after by the Underground. But the story will be in Japan and I am not familiar with this country (I'm a Singaporean), so if I get some descriptions wrong, please correct me. Arigato.  
  
I am gonna write the first chapter . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On a private plane going towards the direction of Tokyo, Japan . . .  
  
"Tyson, at the rate you're eating, the food on board the plane would be finished!" exclaimed Max who saw in amusement that the boy beside him was gobbling the sandwiches. Even the air stewardesses were shocked at his appetite.  
  
"I am starving! If I do not eat, I'll die of hunger!" Tyson munched his food deliciously.  
  
"You have exaggerated, Tyson." Spoke Tyson's grandfather who was sitting beside Mr. Stanley Dickinson. However, he had been quiet for the last few hours. But Tyson did not care much . . . he only cared for the food on the plane.  
  
Max asked however, "Anything wrong, Grandpa? You have been very quiet today!" The old man smiled weakly, "I feel that we should hire personal bodyguards for Tyson."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Spoke the old man wearily.  
  
Max frowned but kept his silence. The old man smiled gratefully at him.  
  
'Grandpa will tell us when he wants to. Then, what about Mr. Dickinson too?" The other man who was usually talkative sat at his chair and talked into his handphone secretly. The head BBA official was sitting in another row in front of the Bladebreakers.  
  
On the other hand, Ray and Kenny were both sleeping. Ray had told Max, "Sleep well because we will definitely have a jet lap after this flight." Kenny agreed with Ray and they both went to take their rest. But, Tyson and Max who were both hyper could not sleep, especially Tyson who kept on wanting to eat more food. Max could not sleep because he was very excited to be back at Japan to see his friends at school.  
  
Kai was not with them, as he had to assist the police in Russia to arrest his own grandfather. Kai was more than glad to offer his help, as he hated Voltaire very much . . .  
  
`Attention. This plane will touch down at Narita Airport Terminal One in ten minutes time. Please fasten your seatbelts. ` The telecom boomed into the plane.  
  
Ray and Kenny woke up and did as told. An air stewardess came to Tyson to collect his plate. But she shot a dead glare at Tyson, which was caught by Ray's eye.  
  
'Why did she glare at Tyson?' he thought.  
  
Son, the plane finally reached its destination and the Bladebreakers, together with Tyson's grandfather and Mr. Dickinson walked slowly to the counter . . .  
  
# # # # # #  
  
"Ah! The Bladebreakers are here!" Shouted a girl in her twenties to her group of friends. There were at least a few hundred people waiting at the Arrivals Lobby of Narita Airport's Terminal One. There were even the media with their cameras and news reporters.  
  
The Bladebreakers were shocked at the sight in front of them. Immediately, the group swarmed to Tyson and his teammates for their autograph.  
  
However, there were about twenty policemen helping the Bladebreakers to get out of the Airport.  
  
Tyson looked at Max and said, "Wah! We are so famous?"  
  
"You bet." Exclaimed Kenny, "But how are we going to live our normal lives?"  
  
"I'm afraid we won't have normal lives even if you boys can lead a normal life." Tyson's grandfather murmured to himself.  
  
Max frowned yet again, along with Ray who also heard the old man's mumble.  
  
The Bladebreakers were escorted by the police to a limousine and sped off towards the city of Tokyo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
In the car, Mr Dickinson spoke to the Bladebreakers, "Because Kai is not with us, and we will have a new member to replace him temporary. Meanwhile, Tyson will become the new team leader of the Bladebreakers." Ray, Max and Kenny cheered, as Tyson blushed a little, "How can I be the leader? Kai is more worthy."  
  
"You are wrong, Tyson. You have proved that you have the leadership skills to lead a team; therefore, you are as worthy as Kai to be the leader. Don't the others agree? Anyway, you will get to know the new member when we arrive at the hotel."  
  
Max, Kenny and Ray nodded in agreement before having confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Why are we going to stay in a hotel?" questioned Max.  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed and decided to tell them the truth. Tyson's grandfather's eyes darted nervously at Tyson but sighed too.  
  
Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers were silent as they sensed that there is something big happening to them.  
  
The BBA official cleared his throat and spoke slowly, "I suppose you all know that Voltaire has escaped, don't you? Well, he had connections with the betting syndicates to put bets on his Biovolt team. One particular Secret Society called 'Yon Ying Court' suffered heavy losses on the bet too. While others are chasing after Voltaire, this organisation opted to go after Tyson.  
  
So far, there have been no attacks from them yet. But I am afraid that Tyson's life is in great danger now so we need to stick together to prevent Tyson from harm. This is the reason why we are going to stay in a hotel.  
  
Anyway, there will be an invitational tournament that you all have to attend so we need a new member cause' we don't know how long it will take to arrest Voltaire and Boris. This tournament will take place in three months time, so you all will rest here."  
  
"So, I'll be watched over by personal bodyguards, Grandfather?" Tyson spoke suddenly. He looked at his grandfather with a sharp look, "I am not scared of them, Grandpa. I can protect myself."  
  
Max was taken aback. He thought he was the only one who heard the old man murmuring.  
  
Tyson's grandfather's eyes brimmed with tears. "I cannot lose you, son. You must not be harmed."  
  
"Sorry." Tyson hung his head.  
  
The car was filled with an awkward silence for the next few minutes.  
  
However, Mr. Dickinson felt something amiss. The car is going to a wrong destination! They were supposed to go to Tokyo, not Hokkaido!  
  
"Stop the car!" Mr. Dickinson shouted at the driver but the driver did not listen. Instead, it laughed, "Today is the death date of Tyson Kinomiya!"  
  
The Bladebreakers and the two men were shocked at the voice . . .  
  
Who is the driver? What will happen to Tyson and who is the new member? Wait for the update SOON to find out. Please read and review!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	2. Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblades and its characters. I only own the OCs in this fan fiction.  
  
The Bladebreakers and the two men were shocked at the voice . . .  
  
This voice belonged to the woman who was an air stewardess on their private plane. The woman pulled down the screen in front of her passengers and revealed her powdered face. Her black eye shadow surrounded her eyes, which had deep blue pupils. She put on the brakes and the limousine stopped beside a curb.  
  
Mr. Dickinson asked, "Who are you? Where are you taking us and what do you want to do with us?"  
  
The woman spoke nothing but pulled out an automatic pistol at Tyson's face who was sitting on the far left side of the limousine. Tyson's grandfather quickly rushed to shield Tyson but the woman pulled her trigger and a silent bullet shot the old man's arm. Blood gushed out of the wound. Fear crept up Tyson's face as he checked his grandfather's wounds.  
  
Ray and Max looked at each other and thought, "Can she be from . . .?" Tyson was not sure of what to do as he just pressed his grandfather's wound to no avail in stopping the flow of blood. Max took out his handkerchief and handed to Tyson who used it to bandage the old man's wounds.  
  
Mr. Dickinson attacked the woman but the woman smirked and aimed her gun at Tyson's head yet again. She did not care about the elder man as she deemed him useless.  
  
To her surprise, her pistol was snatched away by Mr. Dickinson, but she quickly pulled out another gun and pointed the tip at his forehead. The other man's movements slowed down dramatically.  
  
"Put my pistol down. NOW. Don't move. This is not the place to do my killing." She laughed coldly, "Don't worry who I am, Stanley Dickinson. Once Tyson is dead, I'll let all of Tyson's friends and elders to go with him to Hell!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson knew the woman's identity when she knew his name.  
  
The woman picked up the pistol that Mr. Dickinson dropped earlier. With one weapon aimed at Tyson, she got out of the car and pulled Tyson out of the car. Tyson could not resist her action as she changed her gun's aim to his grandfather.  
  
Tyson's grandfather wanted to pull Tyson back but to no avail. Instead, he tore his wound and blood flowed much more furiously now.  
  
"Tyson!" Ray and Max shouted at the same time as the old man could not take the pain of his wound and stars appeared before him. He fell back to the spacious limousine. Mr. Dickinson caught the old man's back and in a corner of his eye, he saw familiar figures racing towards the car from the rear. "So she knew . . ." Mr. Dickinson thought.  
  
But the others were oblivious to their surrounding.  
  
"Grandpa!" cried Tyson in horror.  
  
"Shut up!" The woman slapped Tyson's face, and a trickle of blood trickled down his lips.  
  
"Tyson!" This time, Ray and Max shouted and wanted to get out of the car but once Ray stepped out of it, the woman pulled the trigger of her other gun and shot the ground threateningly.  
  
Ray quickly dodged the bullets and retreated back to the limousine. But he had already saw about four burly men in front of them with one of them holding on to Tyson. The four men were not eye catching but they had muscular arms holding long objects on their hands.  
  
Max growled lowly and pounced on the woman. He caught her leg and did not let it go. "Ray! Save Tyson!" He shouted to his mate.  
  
She was angry and booted up her leg randomly.  
  
"You fools! Pull him off of my leg." She screamed. One of the men whom Ray saw quickly tried to pry open Max's fingers but the young boy bit it and he also shouted angrily, "You have no right to kidnap us!"  
  
The woman fumed and raised her other leg and used all her might to attack Max's back.  
  
"Max!" Tyson bellowed and elbowed his captor. The adult writhed in pain. Tyson was free and he made his move.  
  
At the same time, a leather whip wrapped itself around the woman's leg, making her fall to the ground. Also, a shadow appeared before Tyson as he saw the other three fighting fiercely with a cloaked skinny figure. Next, he smelt a familiar perfume as he was being thrown into the limousine roughly. He could not resist it. He heard a groan as some red liquid splashed on Tyson's face. Roughly, he could see the figure smiling at him lovingly.  
  
The woman snarled and was going to fall to the ground when she somersaulted. She sprinted towards Tyson, wanting to pull back her target, ignoring Max.  
  
In the meantime, the four men were all made unconscious by the cloaked figure but not without many wounds sustained on her whole body.  
  
But the same leather whip intertwined both of the woman's legs and the woman was rendered immobile. She cursed but was unable to chase after Tyson any more. "Rose. You will pay dearly." The woman muttered to herself.  
  
"Max!" Tyson shouted at his friend who was left alone out of the limousine while Max's other companions were all in the car.  
  
The shadow who saved Tyson from his captor shouted to the limousine car's driver seat, "Jason! Take them away!" The voice seemed to trigger Tyson's memory as his eyes widened followed by total unbelieving.  
  
Meanwhile, it dashed to Max and pushed him into the car . . .Ray pulled him in. He noticed that Mr. Dickinson was calm all along the ordeal and so he looked at him questionably. Mr. Dickinson just smirked at him and he spoke mysteriously, "Please get us out of here, Jason."  
  
Suddenly, the limousine drove off. The driver adjusted the rear mirror so that the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson could see his face.  
  
It was a man with a beard over his entire lower jaw. His black and heavy spectacles perched on his snub nose with his face smiling warmly at his passengers. He closed his eyes for a second when he saw Tyson's face stained lightly with blood.  
  
Angry, Tyson growled, "Who are you?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson answered his question; "I want to introduce all of you to Jason Withe, vice leader of the Street Gang. Jason, meet the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Yo! Tyson, how are you? You really look alike Rose." Jason smiled and he took something from his shirt pocket. It was a small box. He handed it over to Mr. Dickinson, "Cover Matt Kinomiya's wound with this cream and he might feel better."  
  
Meanwhile, Ray and Max turned their heads to Tyson in bewilderment. The boy scowled, "She is not my mother and what does this cream contain?"  
  
The smiling face on Jason's face disappeared, but he spoke softly, "I know you worry for your grandfather but I do not have the intention to harm him. Trust me. Anyway, do you know that the one who really saved you is Rose? She would be heart broken if she knew that you don't acknowledge her."  
  
"Why should I regard her as my mother when she treated my father like dirt?"  
  
"Tyson, you were too young at that time. You do not understand her pain when she quarreled with Marcus, your father. After all, she did love him once."  
  
Ray and Max listened to the two people's conversation with question marks in their minds. Mr. Dickinson spoke again, "Is the kidnapper Katrina of Yon Ying Court?"  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Who is Katrina?"  
  
"Katrina is the leader of Yon Ying Court. This means that they are now after Tyson. You could see from the appearance of Katrina to deduce that they want Tyson's life badly. Now, I am driving all of you to your hotel." Jason spoke calmly.  
  
Mr. Dickinson continued, "Once we reach there, all of you will meet your new team mate. Please welcome him."  
  
"I don't suppose he will also be the one to protect me?" Tyson asked bitterly.  
  
Mr. Dickinson seemed awkward as Tyson looked straight into the BBA official's pupils. "Tyson, you need to know. You are in danger of meeting to such a situation like just now again."  
  
"I know! But I can protect myself!" Tyson bellowed furiously.  
  
Silence fell to the car. Jason sighed deeply. Tyson's grandfather opened his wearily but closed them again as he heard Tyson rejecting the plan to hire someone to protect him. Slowly, he put his palm on Tyson's and held it tightly. Tyson asked softly, "How are you?"  
  
"Much better after the cream is put on. Tyson, don't resist our kind gesture, can you?" Tyson did not answer his grandfather. At last, the old man drifted into a sleep.  
  
After two hours, they reached a hotel named 'Meriden Oriental'. They alighted and entered it. Before reaching it, thy stopped at a hospital to treat the wounds of Tyson's grandfather. Jason was the one who drove them to the hotel.  
  
They were going to stay in a Presidential suite; no risks could be afforded for their enemy to attack the Tyson as an individual.  
  
Once they opened the door, they saw a boy in his teenager years standing coldly beside the balcony of the big living room. Tyson scrutinized his new teammate carefully.  
  
He wore blue cargo pants with a silver belt hanging down his waist and his shirt was unusually big-sized for his body size. He had long hair, which was tied in a way similar to Ray's hairstyle.  
  
Finally, he turned around to face the Bladebreakers. In his eyes, there was a sign of dislike towards them. Ray noticed it but walked towards him, "How are you? I am Ray Kon and the American boy with blonde hair is Max while the guy who wears a cap is Tyson."  
  
The boy spoke coldly and with a little looking-down-on-you attitude, "Tyson is the one whom I need to protect, isn't it?" He sneered.  
  
Tyson was pissed off. "I don't need any protection from you too! Get this clear! I am not the one who asked for protection!" Tyson glared furiously at the boy.  
  
The boy looked down when he heard Tyson shouting at him. He stood rooted to his ground.  
  
Then, without any notice, he slipped behind Tyson and punched him at the back. His movement was so fast that Ray and Max could not stop the blow.  
  
Tyson nearly fell as he turned to his attacker angrily. He turned to counter attack the boy, but the boy had went back to his original position.  
  
"I am paid by Mr. Dickinson to protect you. If you think you can ward off surprise attacks like this easily, I'll take my leave. But if you can't, you better accept your fate. Nice to see yet another arrogant fellow. I am John. John Yumesaki." The boy seethed. Clearly, he was angered by Tyson's attitude towards him.  
  
John walked towards a room, his back facing the Bladebreakers.  
  
Tyson gritted his teeth and clutched the bamboo sword, which his grandfather handed to him. He dashed to John angrily and brought down the sword with full force. Ray and Max were shocked. They never saw Tyson so angry before! Not even when Kai betrayed them in the Finals!  
  
The boy hesitated in his steps but continued to walk towards his room. But Tyson did not think twice about his attack on John. Soon, the sword neared John's back.  
  
'Looks like he wants to injure me.' John thought with disgust. He swirled his body around and got a hold on the sword. Tyson pulled it away from John's grip and attacked sideways.  
  
John wasted no time in delivering a powerful blow on Tyson's stomach. He had wanted to hit the wrist but decided against it. His eyes emitted a deadly gaze at Tyson who shuddered. He carried Tyson over his back and threw Tyson to the ground heavily.  
  
Tyson groaned.  
  
"Don't ever do this again." John growled dangerously, "If you dare do that again, you'll die. I don't care about the money anyway." He delivered another blow to Tyson who was now writhing on the ground in pain.  
  
"Tyson!' Ray and Max rushed to the injured boy.  
  
Max pulled John's collar, his elbow fixed on John's chest. "What's the meaning of this? Attacking your mates? Huh?"  
  
The expression on John turned peculiar as he brushed off Max's hand off his chest.  
  
"Tell Tyson not to mess with me or else . . ." John threw down his words and slammed the door.  
  
"Tyson, how are you?" Ray asked worriedly.  
  
"Damn it!" Tyson cursed but his stomach growled loudly. But he ignored it, he was too angry with himself and that John Yumesaki.  
  
Meanwhile, John Yumesaki grabbed his shoulder and he writhed his face in utter pain. Blood was seeping through his shirt . . .  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I know this is a rather dull chapter but I have tried hard to improve on my writing. Please give me your feedback so I will know where my mistakes lie. Yeah. The next chapter onwards will be jointly written by me and Jade! Please support this story!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblades and its characters. I only own the OCs in this fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Talk."  
  
'Think'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock." The clock struck mid-night and it was another night of nightmares for a man, who lay on a bed, twisting and turning his body on the fluffy bed with his mind full of flashbacks.  
  
"No. Don't leave me alone . . . You can't do that! That's suicide! Sob . . . sob . . ." Tears fell from the tightly closed eyes of the man with his long jet-black hair spreading across the 'King sized' bed.  
  
"No!" John Yumesaki shouted aloud, his palm resting on his rapidly rising chest. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he clutched his other fist tightly. Brushing away his long bangs, he got out of bed and poured a cup of water from a bedside table.  
  
Tears were still flowing from the corner of his eyes as he drained down all the water in one quick gulp.  
  
"I am still haunted by his death. Haunted forever." John murmured absentmindedly to himself. Sighing, he sat on his bed, silent thinking about the nightmare with sobs uncontrollably made by he himself . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Drawn by a sudden outburst of sound, Ray's sensitivity caused him to be awake as he tiptoed out of the room he was in which was filled with the loud snores of Tyson Kinomiya.  
  
He placed his ear to John's door and heard sobs coming from in there.  
  
'What happened to him?' Ray thought curiously. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only five minutes past midnight.  
  
Ray yawned and went back to his room anyway.  
  
But the yawn was enough to let John know that someone was outside his room earlier on. But he was suddenly too tired to check it out and so he slept . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The clock struck eight in the morning. John Yumesaki woke up to see puffy eyes before him. Washing his face, he wandered who was the person who knew about him crying in the middle of the night.  
  
Removing his oversized shirt, a slender and toned body was revealed. His hair was untied, showing his jet-black hair. Next, he stepped into the bathtub and ran the bath. Sliding into it, he stretched his leg and covered himself in soap with a fragrant rose scent in it.  
  
A broad smile plastered itself over his face as he gleefully played with the water. Is this playful guy the same person who attacked Tyson mercilessly? But John was very careful in keeping his shoulder dry.  
  
After wiping himself dry with a bath towel, he took out a cotton wool from a long container on a low wooden drop-leaf table beside the bathtub and dipped the red solid onto another shorter transparent bottle with clear green liquid inside. He dabbed it on a blue-black area on his left shoulder and winced. He put a plaster on it and took out his clothes.  
  
John bandaged his chest with a clean black clothe before slipping a dark blue baggy shirt and a pair of dark greenish-blue baggy jeans. He then combed his shoulder-length hair into just a ponytail and left the bathroom.  
  
John took a glance at his watch to see the minute hand touching thirty and the hour hand touching eight. He rolled his eyes and scribbled a note on a piece of paper from the drawer in the bedside table. Stealthily, he crept to the other two rooms to determine if they had woken up or not.  
  
'I cannot believe that they can sleep until so late.' John shook his head amusingly.  
  
He tucked in a blue colored flick knife into his jeans and wore a pair of black sneakers.  
  
Getting all ready, John quickened his pace to the main door and left the presidential suite.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Nickel, meet me at the gym and send Michelle over."  
  
"Roger Jade." A man, wearing a long blackish coat over a pair of denim jeans, switched off his snowy-coloured cell phone and grinned to a woman beside him.  
  
He was sitting on a couch in the middle of a room with scenery paintings hanging on all the four walls. The room was fairly big and there was a big screen hanging from the ceiling in front of the two persons. Faintly, a face with blue shark fin's like paint on both cheeks could be seen on the screen.  
  
The woman pressed a button on an extended cord and turned to look at the man. She had straight, silky cream hair with a white-coloured headband deliberately placed on the forehead. "Brother, Jade called?"  
  
"Of course she called!" The man rubbed his sister's head affectionately. "Got to go. If not she'll definitely scold me. But I am worried if she had a good sleep yesterday or not."  
  
"Don't worry, brother. Jade is a strong willed girl if not John would not have . . ." The woman smiled sheepishly at her brother whose face darkened considerably. "Think I should buy breakfast for my customers?"  
  
"I suggest you take them down instead. Then, you will not need to carry heavy things on your own. You should know yourself best." The man stood up quickly and scratched his head, yawning with a big 'O'. "Man, I'm tired! With all the information collection on Voltaire. . ."  
  
"Err hem. I think it is my hard work that you're reporting to her?" The woman raised her eyebrows as she slowly stood up with her hand supporting her bulging stomach.  
  
"I think I will let Shadows follow you secretively." The man frowned slightly at his sister whose eyes were filled with playfulness.  
  
"Suit you." The woman shrugged and left out of the man's sight.  
  
He was the only person left. He stretched his arms and pranced to an adjacent room,  
  
'Wander how she lived with them even for one night . . . why am I so concerned? She should not belong to me anyway.' He sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
John Yumesaki placed his finger at a triangular popped up object. A robotic voice came out. "Verify identity?"  
  
"Leader John Yumesaki." Came John's slightly monotonous voice.  
  
"Access granted." And a black metallic door was opened in front of John.  
  
Before John was a spacious room with wide mirrors erected on the three walls surrounding him. Gym equipments could be seen occupying the extreme far right of the room. There was also a series of grey lockers beside the door. However, there was a space in the middle.  
  
He went to its extreme left and pulled out his flick knife, inserting the end to a small slit of the lock. Next, John pulled the handle of his locker swiftly. In his hands was a sea-blue colored towel, which he casually threw to the floor. He closed the locker, which a click sound was heard.  
  
Then, he stood in the middle of the room with his fists clenched at his waist.  
  
Bending down his knees, both of his clenched fists relaxed and it swayed to his left together in unison. The movement was smooth and graceful as a swan. Abruptly, he stopped.  
  
'I just cannot concentrate!' John clutched his fist tightly and punched the air.  
  
"Care to run on the treadmill? I think it can relax your mind, Jade." A casual voice spoke.  
  
"Nickel, cut your crap." John snapped.  
  
"I don't know why you insist on calling yourself and thinking yourself as him . . ." The stranger's brownish eyes widened as he felt a hand strangling his neck from in front. Before him was a face distorted with intense pain and he crouched as a powerful punch was directed at his stomach.  
  
"I am . . . sorry. But . . .do you really have to do this?" Nickel straightened his back and tidied his black turtleneck shirt with a thug.  
  
John closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Don't you ever talk to me about 'that'. Understand?"  
  
"Yes." Nickel grinned at John. "Well? Why don't we see who can run the longest and loser shall treat the winner to dinner?"  
  
"I am not scared." John smiled at Nickel; his agitation had subsided with the man's promise for a competition.  
  
They raced to the far right and started the treadmill machines.  
  
"What speed?" Nickel asked. "8." John replied swiftly. "What?!" Nickel exclaimed as he saw John pressing the highest speed and sprinted as if someone was after his life . . .  
  
Nickel dared not look at John anymore as tears brimmed John's eyes. Nickel spoke quietly and gently, "The nightmare again . . . isn't it?"  
  
John nodded but then stared at Nickel at the next instant. Before John knew it, his speed was slowed and the still moving fast strip made him lose his balance and fell backwards dangerously to the sharp edge of the strip.  
  
John gasped and shut his eyes. But a strong arm caught John's waist and pulled him up. John's treadmill came to a stop as Nickel's right hand pulled out the safety device at the control panel.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nickel asked worriedly. John blushed a crimson color and shoved off Nickel's arm at his waist. "I'm absolutely fine."  
  
"It does not seem to me this way." Nickel's eyes turned serious as he gripped John's waist again. But John could not shove him away again. He lowered his head and the pulled out his flick knife and pointed it at Nickel's throat threateningly. Nickel did not back away from John.  
  
"Why must you be so stubborn?" John frowned, his eyes filled with a blanket of fog.  
  
Nickel looked at John lovingly and bent down to give this guy before him a deep kiss. John did not struggle this time, as he felt tired all of a sudden. Nickels found John limply against him and shock his head violently.  
  
'What am I doing?' He pulled John away from his brace and spoke softly, "Sorry . . . I should not have done this."  
  
"Done what?" John questioned as he left the treadmill. They have been mad enough to kiss right on the treadmill! Luckily no one else was here . . .if not . . . John flushed madly.  
  
He picked up the towel he threw just now. Suddenly, John felt hot inside and wiped off his sweat. He spoke monotonously, "I thought you have a report to tell me?"  
  
Nickel's face darkened, unhappy at John's sudden change of tone. He spoke monotonously too, "Voltaire and his aide seemed to have disappeared from the alleys of Russia. Given Yon Ying Court's power, Katrina can easily smuggle them out of Russia."  
  
"What about our undercover then?" John questioned intently.  
  
"We can be sure that he will help us in any way possible." Nickel replied stonily.  
  
"Good." John spoke shortly. Both went silent as an air of awkwardness hung around them . . .  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Tyson! Wake up! It is already ten in the morning!" A voice shouted into the ear of a snoring boy whose bluish bangs covered his eyes. This boy ignored the shout and the person above him sighed.  
  
"Ray! What can we do to wake him up?"  
  
"Get away, Max. I think this should do it." A boy whose black hair was tied in a long strip of object carried a bottle of ice water and poured it down Tyson's face.  
  
The still snoring boy woke up with a jolt. "Ray! What is this supposed to mean?" He shouted.  
  
Ray shrugged, pointing to Max who exclaimed, "This is not my idea! Anyway, it is so late! We need to practice, remember we have an exhibition match tomorrow with a school team."  
  
"So what? We will defeat them in no time!" Tyson yawned and sat up. "Where is John?"  
  
"He left a note in his own room." Ray smiled, his fingers holding a thin strip of paper. Tyson snatched it away and read aloud, "If all of you have woke up, come down to the lobby at once. Breakfast shall be ready in the Morning Restaurant."  
  
He paused, a grin emerging from his lips. "Lets go!" He rushed to the bathroom and in no time changed into his outdoor clothes. Ray and Max shook their heads.  
  
Some things never change.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Care to join me for breakfast?" John broke the silence between him and Nickel. Nickel did not reply. He walked away from John and walked to the door slowly. Reaching the door, he grinned at John, "Come on."  
  
"Okay!" John sprang to the door and spoke, "Lock sequence engaged."  
  
"By your command, Sir." The same robotic voice came out.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Why are we not allowed to go to this restaurant?" Tyson asked hotly. Max and Ray frowned at the burly man before them. He wore a black tank top with a pair of black tight jeans. His arm blocked the entrance to the restaurant, "Only authorized people can enter this place. Tell me who you are so I can notify our superior." He spoke coldly.  
  
However, a feminine voice chided, "They are my distinguished guests, you are not to be rude to them. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Mistress!" The man saluted a woman who wore a long yellow-sleeved blouse and an orange pencil skirt.  
  
The woman strolled to the Bladebreakers and introduced herself, "Pardon my bodyguard's insolence. He is just being responsible for my safety. I am Michelle Kitz. Please call me Mick."  
  
"Where's John?" Tyson asked annoyingly, earning glares from the burly man. Michelle raised her hand before the man and waved. The burly man nodded and turned away from the sight of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Next, Michelle gestured them to follow her inside to a pavement leading to the restaurant. The others followed her curiously but Tyson fumed. 'John told us to come here to be treated this way? What is he playing at?'  
  
Before them was a scene which surprised them. There was no one in a grand hall that they were at now. The interior design did not look Japanese. Instead, it was furnished with a European feel with a fairly big fountain in the middle.  
  
"This restaurant is just a cover for the Japan headquarter of Yan Lan Court to be here without being disturbed. Don't worry though because breakfast is indeed served specially for the Bladebreakers." Michelle spoke to the three boys who were gazing at their surroundings.  
  
"John should be at the table now. Please come with me." Suddenly, Michelle bent down, her right hand outstretched to the direction to her right. Her movement puzzled the Bladebreakers. Beads of perspiration emerged on her forehead.  
  
Shakily, Michelle reached for something in her pocket and popped it into her mouth. Suddenly, the burly man whom Tyson and his friend encountered earlier appeared.  
  
"Mistress!" He exclaimed. "I am alright. But kindly lead them to where Jade is, please?" Michelle gritted her teeth.  
  
"Okay." The man faced the Bladebreakers and spoke rather politely at them now, "I'll lead all of you to Jade. Please follow me."  
  
'Jade? Who's Jade?" Tyson asked. Both Ray and Max eyed the man curiously.  
  
It seemed that he remembered some thing suddenly as he corrected his sentence, "I'll lead you to where you all are supposed to be now." He turned around to gaze at Michelle's diminishing figure as he led the three boys to their destination. His eyes were filled with love . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
This is it. Finished the third chapter . . . Seriously, I would not have thought of this unusual twist to write . . . You might ask, "What twist?"  
  
At first glance, it seems to be another yaoi story but I think I have dropped enough hints to suggest to the readers as to what the twist is . . .  
  
Maybe, this many hints spoil my plot . . . Anyway, this is 85% Jade's idea . . . I only contributed 15% of the plot to this story . . . know what I mean?  
  
Signed Virginia. 


	4. Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblades and its characters. I only own the OCs in this fan fiction.  
  
Umm . . . my story is not yaoi. Actually, John=Jade. Read on to find out why she disguised as a man!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Talk."  
  
'Think'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
He gracefully forked a sausage and cut it with the knife with his right hand. In front of him sat a similarly handsome man in his black singlet, showing off his toned biceps as he moved his hand unruly through his hair. He stared at the food.  
  
"Are you sure I can finish it all?" He questioned, eyeing the man beside him.  
  
"I did not ask you to sit there, did I?" The pony tailed-hair man answered coldly but his eyes betrayed him as it shone with mischief.  
  
Suddenly, a door behind him opened and a 'swish' sound was heard as a leather-like rope wound itself around his wrist. It yanked his wrist forcibly towards the door. But the longhaired man just pulled it easily and with a backhand flip, caught the whip before swiftly kicking his chair backward. He approached his attacker in a flash, and aimed his fingers at her neck with his free hand.  
  
The woman he attacked was beautiful and she just smirked, as she called, "Long time no see, Jade. I am grateful that you have kept your promise."  
  
The pony tailed-hair 'man' acknowledged her gratitude and released 'his' hand from her slender neck.  
  
"In return, I requested for a few of your men, so we've already level our gifts." Jade spun around and returned to her chair.  
  
"Jason, Mr. Dickinson. Care to join us with breakfast?" She asked.  
  
A bellow was heard as jade's lips curled happily. "Sensei! You are okay!" Tyson's grandfather patted her hair, "I guess Tyson is coming here?"  
  
"I suppose they will have the chance to taste your cooking." Jason smiled warmly at Jade. But Jade just smiled weakly, "I will have to remain as 'John' though so this meal is cooked by Rose."  
  
The beautiful woman lowered her head. She was wearing a black tank top with a leather-whip strapped around her slender waist. The jeans she wore had numerous holes in it, giving people a feeling of youth. She was, in fact, forty years old. But her face was as smooth as silk and radiated a sense of sexiness when she smiled rather elegantly too.  
  
However, nothing could hide the weariness in her dark-chocolate eyes.  
  
"Will he ever appreciate it?" Rose muttered.  
  
The man opposite Jade stood up abruptly. He glared at Rose, but did not say a word. Jade continued to eat, oblivious to the man's sudden movement. Her face was expressionless.  
  
He sighed in resignation as he sat down once more.  
  
"Nickel, just say out what you want to speak." Mr. Dickinson spoke suddenly. Jade raised up her head and stared at Nickel coldly before eating her breakfast again. After a few seconds, she spoke at last, "Just let it go, Nickel. I can manage this."  
  
"Jade, you call insomnia over your new identity manageable? Rose, did you know how much pain she is now just because of your son?!" Nickel spat out, Rose's face paled and staggered on the stop.  
  
"Rose!" Jason shouted, noticing her pale features. Meanwhile, Jade trembled and walked over to Nickel.  
  
Surprisingly, she sent a slap across his face. "I will honour my promise to her! And you have no right to say that!" Nickel tasted blood on his lips. He apologised bitterly, "I'm sorry for what I've said, Rose." He looked at Jade sadly and left the room alone. Jade's eyes reflected sadness but there was no turning back in her words.  
  
Tears started to fall down the corner of her eyes. "I haven't cried for a long time already." Jade sobbed into her hands with Mr. Dickinson patting her back . . .  
  
"Have I done the right thing, Jason?" Rose asked softly at the man who embraced her. "You did everything right . . . It's just the circumstances . . ."  
  
***************  
  
Tyson and his teammates reached a side door and followed their usher to a long corridor. "Why are we still walking? When will we reach our breakfast table?" Tyson fumed, he was getting very hungry by the second and things were just going to get weirder.  
  
"If you think that the restaurant is entirely just this, then you are wrong . . .," The usher muttered, his eyes glancing at Tyson all the time. 'I'll have to finish him off soon . . .' His last thoughts were murderous.  
  
Soon, all of them reached a final door and the usher spoke, "John Yumasaki."  
  
~ Welcome to Yan Lan Court. ~ A metallic voice appeared. The door opened to reveal a pearly-painted room. The usher did not seem surprised. They stepped out of the door and Tyson saw the person he yearned for. "Grandfather!" He sprinted straight at his kin as tears threatened to fall, "You are okay!"  
  
He went silent as he saw the person he loathed; he did not see the food as anger covered his senses. He noticed Rose was in Jason's arms and he just closed his eyes. When he opened it, he just shouted, "Why are you here?"  
  
Tyson's grandfather frowned, "Don't be so rude to your mother! Come on, we'll have breakfast, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah. Before you starve yourself to death then I will not need to protect you." Jade spoke sarcastically at the angry blue-haired boy. Interestingly, Tyson just smirked and spoke what he had thought of over the night, "Let's have a beybattle. If I win, you will leave us unless we have a tournament then you will rejoin us, how's that?"  
  
"If you lose then?" Jade spoke, an eyebrow raised. 'Who does he think he is, having the right to challenge her in her place?  
  
"Tyson, stop it! You don't know what . . . you're . . . trying . . ." Rose spoke rashly but earned a glare from Tyson.  
  
"I don't know who you are and I don't want to know." Tyson spoke defiantly, breaking her heart.  
  
Meanwhile, Ray was silently observing Jade. There was something wrong with their new teammate . . .  
  
'Man, he's harsh on his mother . . .' Max thought and eyed the surrounding curiously, oblivious to the commotion in the hall. He was in a room decorated by animal remains - a deer head hung on the pearly painted wall.  
  
"If I lose, I'll let you do whatever you want to do with me . . ."  
  
"I accept your challenge, Tyson Kinomiya!" Jade interrupted, then spoke suddenly, "But eat your breakfast first, if not, how are you going to defeat me?" Her tone was sarcastic but words were kind.  
  
Tyson was bewildered by her display of consideration. 'What is he playing at?' But it was now did realise the breakfast before him was very sumptuous . . .  
  
Rudely, he just stuffed the food into his mouth quickly, oblivious to the other people. Max and Ray sweatdropped along with Tyson's grandfather. "I'm feddy!" Tyson spoke through a mouth full of scrambled eggs, translating to "I'm ready!"  
  
Jade was wide-eyed at his display of hunger. She tried to suppress her laughter but could not. Even Rose was amused but at the thought of her son's loath for her, she frowned.  
  
Jade giggled and the Bladebreakers all stared at 'him' . . . Tyson commented, "Sissy . . ."  
  
***************  
  
"Michelle, are you alright?" Jade asked anxiously at the pregnant woman before her. Michelle suffered tummy pains and needed to rest. Behind her was Nickel. Jade could not face him but was aware of Nickel's stares at Tyson. The innocent boy felt a strong glare at his direction but did not know who did that . . .  
  
Finally, Jade asked Michelle, "Please prepare the beydish at Stadium Kanaka."  
  
Tyson, Max and Ray raised their eyebrows in discretion. They had never heard of that place before . . .  
  
********************  
  
In case you're confused, only Max, Ray and Tyson do not know 'John's real identity is Jade . . . Another reason is that even I am not comfortable to write her in man's disguise.  
  
You see, Jade (my collaborator who changed her penname to Yun Fei . . . NOT the same one in this story!) has now embarked on her 'solo career' in ff.net!  
  
I know I have not update for LONG time. . . But I have my major examination this year-end and my review responses are usually pathetic! So I do not have much motivation to write this . . . However, I have a break now, so I write! Hope you've enjoyed reading it?  
  
Please R&R! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
By Virginia Choir 


	5. Revealations

Yawn. I am getting more and more tired with more and more late night oil to burn. You see, my major examinations will take place in another weeks' time. . . You heard me right . . . But the writing bug bit me so I need to write if not . . . I may itch to death . . . well maybe this is too farfetched . . .  
  
And I must thank my ONLY reviewer of this story - PinkDevil! I'm glad that you said that 'its a shame it doesn't have more reviews' and that you enjoyed reading it?  
  
But I don't write to get reviews only. I do this to relieve stress . . . That does NOT mean I don't welcome reviews though . . .  
  
Without any more crap from this authoress, I present to you - "Battle to Survive"s fifth chapter!  
  
Don't forget to review . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblades and its characters. I only own the OCs in this fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Max looked into the beystadium in awe. Tyson's jaw also dropped, along with Ray's mouth too. In front of them was a smaller dome than the exterior of the beystadium but also huge, nonetheless. Four fountains spewed blue- colored water, literally, as they stand on the North, South, East and West of the dome.  
  
Behind the trio, the woman in man's disguise was amused as she looked at Michelle. 'They have not seen the best of Yan Lan Court yet.'  
  
"You are always up to no good, Jade." Michelle whispered, not knowing that Ray had heard the name that she just spoke of.  
  
'Is it true that what I'm thinking is true?' Ray mused. But Ray's attention was 'glued' back to the 'man' with a similar hairstyle as his while 'he' walked one of the small fountains in the North direction of the dome.  
  
Jade just put her whole palm onto a metallic pad on the round and slightly heightened base of that particular fountain. Immediately, the dome opened its hatch to reveal a even more stunning view.  
  
All of them gasped. In the middle of the dome was caved in piece of land covered with metallic tiles. It seemed to have a very smooth surface for beybattle. There was also a stand, which could fit in at least twelve persons.  
  
The others walked over to it with Tyson's grandfather pulling Ray and Max to sit with them. Tyson caught a particular man's icy glare at him and he shuddered.  
  
Jade put a hand on his shoulder and Tyson was surprised to smell a pleasant small permeating from her body. 'Yucks. He puts perfume . . .' What Tyson looked into was a pair of blue-greenish eyes with her fathomless competitiveness.  
  
"Lets start, shall we?" Jade smiled a fake one at Tyson as she proceeded to stand on the two sides of the 'metallic' curve, which was a raised platform made of smooth green material and it would have felt cool to the barefoot too.  
  
As 'he' stepped' on it, a tinge of agitated emotion flashed passed Jade eyes but her eyes returned to normal as she took out a white beyblade without a bit in it. A tiny smile appeared on Tyson's face, 'He does not have a bitbeast? I'll beat him!'  
  
"No, I do have a bitbeast. Why don't you take out your beyblade, Tyson? What are you waiting for?!?" Jade questioned angrily.  
  
"Are you wanting it so badly to be beaten?" Tyson retorted but he took out his beyblade too.  
  
Jade removed her necklace, which was carved with green stones. There was pearl-shaped pendant which she removed to open its cover. Then, she took out a bit which was green in colour too as it radiated an aura of sexuality and placed onto her beyblade which glowed faintly  
  
"Are you ready?" Jade asked.  
  
"Ready then ever!" Tyson retorted hotly, "Who's the judge?" Tyson was already on the other raised platform.  
  
"I am." A man calmly stood between them.  
  
"Nickel." Jade frowned at him. His knuckles were clutching tightly and had turned white.  
  
"Ready? 3-2-1 let it rip!" He shouted as he stared at Tyson.  
  
"This start is not fair." Jade spoke quietly as Nickel's cold demeanor once again stunned Tyson. "We'll start again then." Nickel was silent as he looked at Jade sadly. Tyson noticed a hint of feeling going on between Jade and Nickel. Strangely, Tyson's heart tightened too as an unfamiliar feeling filled his senses. 'I'll not love a man. Would I?'  
  
Of course, he would not have known the 'John' that he despised would be a girl . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" Let it RIP!" Both Jade and Tyson shouted at the same time.  
  
Tyson launched his beyblade with his launcher and stood ground.  
  
The launch of jade's beyblade was peculiar though as she spun on the spot about three times before pulling the yellow cord of her launcher. As her left shoulder moved, she winced which was caught by all the spectators.  
  
'She has not healed yet?' Nickel thought worriedly.  
  
"I'll defeat you, John!" Tyson shouted as he recollected what he did to beat Tala in the Finals of the World Beyblade Championships. "As one, we will defeat you, John. Dragoon! Come out right now! Phantom Hurricane!"  
  
Jade furrowed her brows, "Reckless like a rookie! Trellis! Deflect his attack right now! Tyson, don't look down on me. What you can do, I am better at that!"  
  
Both of their bitbeast were released at the same time.  
  
Firstly, a majestic blue dragon emerged from the bit as its claws were long and sharp, Tyson let out a growl together with Dragoon as the bitbeast attacked Jade's blade.  
  
Shortly after, a humanoid bitbeast emerged from Jade's bit. It was a pretty bitbeast with her body barely covered by her clothes. A powerful blast of wind rushed towards the bitbeast. Trellis smirked as she created a powerful wave of energy at Dragoon, diminishing the strong wind to near zero speed. Unable to deflect the shot completely, the remaining wind hit onto Trellis as she was forced back.  
  
Tyson was bewildered to see Jade moving backwards too as sweat formed on her forehead. 'He is good!' Jade thought to herself. She had under- estimated him. 'What the heck? I'll just put my best effort.  
  
Tyson was also impressed to see deflecting part of his attack. He and his bitbeast had established the bond and yet Jade could still withstand the strong attack.  
  
Jade closed her eyes as she aided her beyblade to move in co-ordinance with her mind and even her soul. Trellis emitted a pure green light from her whole body as Jade's long hair was made 'free' with the removal of the object that gave her hair a long ponytail shape.  
  
Jade's features looked peaceful as Trellis growled softly under her breath. "We'll take you down, Tyson!" The master and the bitbeast spoke together, their voices overlapping each other.  
  
"What the. . .?" Max and Ray exclaimed in total shock. They were doing the same thing as what Tyson and Dragoon did at the Finals. But they were apparently more powerful than that!  
  
Tyson smirked as he concentrated his strength, ignoring the fear that was overwhelming him. He might lose . . . He knew it somehow . . .  
  
"Dragoon, we'll show them, won't we?" The bitbeast grinned at Tyson as he spoke again, just like he did at the final moments of defeating Tala completely, "As long as you believe in me, we will defeat our opponents, but this time. . ." Dragoon kept silent as the two await the attack by Jade and her bitbeast.  
  
"Trellis! Phantom hurricane!" Jade yelled. As a sudden burst of energy was released by her bitbeast. Jade was slowly losing her stamina as blurry image took over part of her vision. 'Not now, please?'  
  
"What?" Tyson cried out as his opponent's bitbeast produced a similar attack to his own. "You're just a cheater, John! Dragoon, Storm Attack!" He shouted angrily.  
  
Suddenly, a voice interrupted the match as a few men who were bodyguards were thrown into the stadium, "Jade is indeed a cheater! NiYu, PhantomCombat on Trellis and Jade!"  
  
Another humanoid bitbeast appeared as it released a stream of powerful energy blast at Trellis and 'John'. . .  
  
Caught unaware, Jade and her bitbeast took the direct hit.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jade screamed in agony as she was blasted over a long distance, about a few meters away from her platform.  
  
"Jade!" Nickel yelled out anxiously as he dashed over to Jade, who was unconscious. Her shirt was ripped open by the powerful attack as blood spilled out from the corner of her mouth.  
  
The attacker laughed sinisterly, "How dare you impersonate John, jade! How dare you!" Tyson, Ray and Max could not believe their eyes. But there was no mistake even as Nickel took out his clothes to cover her bare chest.  
  
"Jade!" A pregnant woman from the stands rushed out and wanted to look at Jade but Niyu stood in front, approaching the woman evilly.  
  
"Michelle! You bastard, Katrina! Don't hurt my sister!" Nickel shouted as he cradled his lover in his arms.  
  
Katrina sneered, "You only care for Jade, not your sister! Kill Michelle Kitz, Niyu! NOW WITH PHANTOMCOMBAT!!!"  
  
"No." Jade weakly spoke as a green light radiated from her body and enveloped her.  
  
She flew to mid-air by a mysterious force, which blew wind at her disorientated hair. "Trellis, PhantomCombat."  
  
Her bitbeast obeyed her even as she dragged her battered body to defend her mistress's friend.  
  
Tyson and his teammates wondered how Jade got power from her injured body. Blood still trickled down her mouth but she looked sacred with her sacrificing body. Trellis stood in front of Michelle, she being bonded deeply with her mistress. . .  
  
"No!" Michelle cried as Trellis took the blow from Niyu completely, at an ultra close range.  
  
This time, not only did red warm blood was splattered from her mouth, the crimson liquid also flowed out from Jade's ears and nose as she fell limply to the ground, badly injured.  
  
Niyu and her mistress had deliberately waited for Trellis to arrive before they strike, or else, Michelle Kitz would be dead by then. The two cruel living things left the stadium, as mysteriously as they came.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rose exclaimed as she rushed to see Jade.  
  
Tyson was staring at her coldly. Although he was shook by Jade's noble act, he could not believe that she was a girl!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The end was quite bloody, isn't it?  
  
Please review and give feedback on how I can improve my story, can?  
  
By the way, I'll be able to devote ALL of my time to writing fanfictions after 18th November. Till then, you will not see me again!  
  
By Virginia. 


	6. Past

First of all.........I would like to apologize for not updating my stories for a very long time. But there were so little reviews that did no help in spurring me to write the next chapter. Having said so much, I only hope that people who read my story would give me reviews. Pretty pretty pretty please?  
  
So......... with no further ado, I shall show you the next chapter!!!! And remember to press on the small purple button at the bottom of the page......... thank you so much!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblades and its characters. I only own the OCs in this fan fiction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Not only was Tyson staring at her with a cold look, a figure which 'escaped' from Jade Hamasaki's bit chip was also fixing her eyes at her mistress.  
  
Nickel Kitz let out a cry as the bitbeast, that had only protected his sister a while ago by Jade's commands, released a red beam of light straight at her. At the nick of time, Nickel had used his body to block the heavily injured and so unconscious Jade from the blast. Nickel closed his eyes and awaited pain but nothing happened.  
  
Instead, someone shouted out loudly, "Dragoon, use your storm hurricane!!!!!!"  
  
The powerful gusts of wind blew away the weak beam of light away from the huddling couple.  
  
Nickel opened his eyes wide as he stared at the equally surprised Tyson Kinomiya. Perhaps it was because that Tyson finally realized that the one that he had some feelings for was actually a woman, not a man. And that he would not have to worry if he was homosexual or not......... Wait, what was he thinking? !  
  
Trellis, the humanoid bitbeast glared at Tyson as she let out a small growl, "Her blood link with me is finally broken......... She will not control me so easily this time anymore.........so she MUST die......... and whoever interferes, he or she will pay the price! But this time, she has succeeded in weakening me......... However I shall get my revenge when I return........."  
  
With that warning, Trellis disintegrated into tiny sparks and was gone.........  
  
Tyson collapsed to his knees.........what did that bitbeast mean?  
  
'It means that she will come back and kill you.........'  
  
'Why?' Tyson frowned as his bitbeast conversed with him using telepathy.........  
  
'Humanoid bitbeasts are mostly rare and difficult to tame. Those are the most vicious and sacred beasts to grace the bitworld and only a blood link between their masters can brainwash their cells into biding to the human's commands......... But once it is lost, the bitbeast will become more powerful and completely destroy their master unless the blood link is established again.........'  
  
Dragoon paused his telepathy with his master before sighing, 'But there are two kinds of humanoid bitbeasts – the demon kind and the angel kind. That Niyu and Trellis are sisters since they have the same kind of attacks.'  
  
'What will happen to this `John` ......... or rather Jade Yumesaki?' Tyson frowned yet again, pushing back his own worries to the back of his mind.  
  
The dragon just laughed softly at his question. But sensing the unhappiness of Tyson, he replied seriously, 'I do not know. But an angel humanoid bitbeasts might be able to save her life though.........'  
  
Tyson stared at the unconscious form of Jade Hamasaki with thought but then whirred around and left the stadium without any other words.  
  
Tyson's grandfather, Ray and Max saw him leaving and left after him, but not before they cast worried looks on Jade.  
  
*******  
  
Michelle Kitz had tears rolling down her cheeks as she checked Jade's pulse......... It was not good for her leader of the Yan Lan Court......... Nickel, meanwhile, just looked at her tenderly and stroked her paling cheek gently, muttering, "I will not let you die......... Is there no other way to save her?" He looked at his friends and asked.  
  
Suddenly, a hand tucked at the sleeve of Nickel's shirt. His head immediately turned towards the ghastly face of Jade as he wiped away more blood that was spilling from her lips, "Don't speak........."  
  
"No." Her voice was feeble but determined. "I don't......... want to......... die like this........." Her talking was interrupted when someone placed a finger on her lips.  
  
The trembling voice of Rose spoke up, "I know a person with a bitbeast strong enough to completely heal Jade's injuries – Mazul Inamato of the Alley Gang."  
  
"Rose........." Jason 's expression turned into one of horror, "That gang has your enemy's sister. Furthermore........."  
  
All attention was turned to the older woman when she shook her head lightly; "His life is owed to Jade's when she saved him from the police probe on all gangs six months ago. She would not allow him to owe Jade a favor."  
  
Jason wanted to protest further when Nickel wound Jade's left arm around his neck and carried her bridal style. He did not face Michelle but commanded, "As the vice-leader of Yan Lan Court, I will find Mazul Inamato and save her. Prepare a car for me, little sis."  
  
"Okay." Michelle Kitz dialed some numbers on her personal phone and nodded at her brother. The normally happy-go-lucky man was now deadly serious as his eyes showed his wrath and worry for the beautiful leader of Yan Lan Court. He carried her and ran out of the beystadium.  
  
Rose and Jason decided to follow him.........  
  
*********  
  
"Tyson! Tyson! Wait for us, dude!" Max voice shouted after his teammate, panting furiously. At the same time, Tyson Kinomiya stopped in his tracks, his ears twitching slightly, "We have company, guys." Tyson spoke and he turned around to be with his friends and grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa, do you have your bamboo sword with you? And Max you better stay near to me and Ray." Tyson spoke hurriedly.  
  
The neko's expression turned serious too. But then he grinned, "Tell us who you are, strangers."  
  
Suddenly, shadows emerged from the walls of the alley that they were in. The people of the shadows watched their strangers with looks of disdain, their hands holding small knives. Tyson and Ray stared back at them warily while Max and Tyson's grandfather stood behind the other two closely.  
  
A voice chuckled slightly, "Welcome strangers to this place where the lonely seek home and the ruthless heaven. This is the Middle Alleys belonging to the Alley Gang. The Street Gang might be taking whole control of the NSEW alleys but in here, we are the controllers! Men, seize them!" A man with a pair of silver earrings and a sleeveless black shirt and long black tight pants stood on top of a wall surrounding both sides of the unwelcome group. His face was well hidden from the sun's ray too. He also had a pendent with the shape of a dragon around his neck, signifying his status......... .........  
  
At his command, the men dashed towards Tyson and Ray, and charged at them with their knives. At the same time, Tyson sprang into action. He grabbed his grandfather's sword and fought with his attackers. He brought down some men but not without sustaining some minor injuries too.  
  
Meanwhile, Ray defeated the men who had gone past Tyson, his job to shield and protect the old man and Max safe from harm. Soon, all the men were brought down to the ground, whining in pain. Their bodies were bruised from the multiple hits of Tyson's sword tip.  
  
But Tyson was not having a good time either. Knife wounds covered his arms and clothes were torn. He dropped down to his knees, exhausted. Ray rushed to him and supported his body from falling to the ground. Tyson could barely stand up.  
  
"Tyson! Are you okay?" Max cried. Tyson's grandfather, though, looked at the leader of the gang. "Mazul?" He cried.  
  
At his cry, the leader leapt down from the top and attacked the old man with a samurai sword at lightning high speed.  
  
Amazingly for the old man, he kicked up the bamboo sword that his grandson dropped and defended himself. He did it out of instinct as a powerful swap of the sword from his tip pushed the leader a few centimeters away.  
  
Mazul Inamato put his sword back to his sheath and bowed with his fist towards the old man. "Master Kinomiya." Tyson's widened and looked at his face intently. How could he have forgotten about this guy who had graduated from his grandfather's dojo three years back?  
  
But then more footsteps followed and soon, fresh faces were seen. A woman was leading a new gang, "Mazul-sama? Who are these intruders?" Her accent sounded that she was not a local but from a northern part of Japan.  
  
"Don't worry, Ayuni-chan. The old man over there was my master of my swordsmanship. And I figure the lads left are part of the famed Bladebreakers. Now, it's my pleasure to meet the son of the leader of the Street Gang – Rose." He walked towards Tyson and held out his hand.  
  
Tyson grabbed it and immediately felt a strong sense of power radiating through Mazul's hands. Tyson's frown at the mention of Rose's name did not go unnoticed by Mazul Inamato. Suddenly, he spoke, "I have heard about many rumors regarding Rose after her first marriage to your father, Tyson. They said that she had tried to betray her gang at the age of 20 just to be with the man she met and loved at a convention about bitbeasts and beyblades. She even had a child with the man even when she was engaged to another man.  
  
"Rose Hano was the successor of her aging father. When she married another man without his consent, he was so angry that he got a heart attack and died. Rose's engaged husband-to-be was enraged at having to put up with his wife's betrayal and he schemed to get the power of Rose's gang. He schemed to get your mother's life, Tyson. And he would not allow the child of hers to live to succeed the gang. So your mum did the worse thing she would have ever done – to abandon your father so he could raise you up. By doing so, she sought the help of my gang. Ayuni-chan was a witness then."  
  
The petite woman nodded her head. "Alas the Street Gang was nearly destroyed by that coward who betrayed Rose in order to survive..."  
  
Suddenly she stopped and her eyes grew cold. Mazul Inamato smiled calmly, "We have company. If you would allow me, Master, may I take you as my... hostage?"  
  
When Mazul revealed to him his mother's past, Tyson was shocked beyond belief. He could only stare at his grandfather whose eyes reddened. Both did not know what hit them next as they both fell to the floor in the next instant.  
  
"Tyson! Grandpa!" Ray and Max shouted as Mazul Inamato shot the both of them with a gun. They also fell.  
  
Mazul sighed. "Ayuni, how are you going to deal with her?"  
  
The woman curled her lips, her purple bangs covering her eyes. Her expression was one of mild guilt. "My brother did great disservice to Douji- san. So I did not ever hate her for killing him." She then had eye contact with Mazul.  
  
"I would mend their broken relationship, I swear." Suddenly, the now somehow distracted Mazul Inamato planted a surprise kiss on her lips. "They are here."  
  
"Kiss me, love..."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Nickel Kitz, with Jade in his arms, alighted from the car and immediately ran to find the master of the angel bitbeast. His senses sharpened and expected alley kids of the Middle Alley to stop them. But he was disappointed. His two other companies also frowned. Clearly, they expected harsher security in this alley.  
  
He did not have much effort in locating the man he wanted to find. His face flushed at the sight of a girl half-naked in Mazul Inamato's embrace. They had become one. Rose and Jason were wide-eyed at the sight.  
  
Without a word, Rose stepped back as her hearing sharpened considerately.  
  
Out of the shadows, a few man came out of their hiding place and started to attack Jason and Rose with parangs.  
  
Swirling around, Rose lashed out her black leather whip on her attackers while Jason used his fist to the 'talking'. Mazul and the girl were still embraced in each other's arms.  
  
"Ayuni Jonuta, we ask you of a favor, not to fight!" Rose shouted after bringing down the three men who were surrounding her. Surprisingly, no more man came out of the shadows. She became wary, as well as Jason.  
  
Sighing, the girl called Ayuni Jonuta broke out of her embrace with Mazul and stared at Rose with no expression on her face. "Rose-san, what have you ask of our alley?"  
  
Rose bit her lips and spoke, "My friend Jade Hamasaki is badly injured by her humanoid bitbeast, I ask of the angel bitbeast held by Mazul Inamato to heal her."  
  
Mazul spoke before Ayuni could, "Do you know by doing so, what you have decided to do?"  
  
"I know! But she... she may not be holding out much longer........." Nickel choked.  
  
However, Ayuni was oblivious to his words. She walked up to Jade Hamasaki and took in a deep breath. She frowned.  
  
"Michelle Kitz should be able to handle her superficial injuries. Why did you guys not heal her physical injuries first?"  
  
"Her organs had been injured by Niyu and Trellis' two different attacks. That would be a tricky situation to handle. What if my sister fails to..."  
  
"You don't have enough faith in your sister, Nickel-san. Just as Tyson does not have faith in his mother too." She smirked.  
  
Immediately, muffled voices were heard as the tied up Ray and Max tried to get out of their binds but were unable to. Two burly men were carrying Tyson and his grandfather.  
  
"Tyson! Father!" Rose screamed and swayed. "Rose..." Jason quickly steadied her. "What do you want, Ayuni?" He asked sternly.  
  
Ayuni giggled, "You would make a good father to Tyson Kinomiya, haha... But tell me, don't you mind her having a child before you had one with her?"  
  
Jason clenched his fist. And he saw Mazul Inamato standing next to Tyson and the old man with his ring at their neck. Jason knew that the ring contained either powder of poison.  
  
Ayuni's expression changed. "Let our Phantom Combat begin! This is supposed to be the rule made by the woman in your arms, Nickel........." Her eyes became as sharp as an eagle as she smirked again, "To owe us another favor."  
  
"But the situation has changed again. Tyson Kinomiya and his friends barged into our alleys. It is our humanity to not harm them since we were acquaintances, Rose-san. Mazul-san can let out his bitbeast for no Phantom Combat... But you – Rose-san..." Ayuni stopped as a grin formed on her lips, "Will have to do it in order to save your son."  
  
Rose's eyes turned icy cold and scowled, "I expect better personality from the sister of Stanley Jonuta. Fine, lets do it."  
  
Jason raised his hand and tried to pat her shoulders to dissuade her when Rose pulled out an amulet hung from her neck and also a crimson red beyblade from her pocket. The amulet glowed a bright pink light and a beast appeared momentarily in the air before it disappeared into her beyblade.  
  
Rose's eyes darkened as she stared at Ayuni Jonuta. The latter just smirked back, calm as a lake.  
  
"Let our Phantom Combat begin!" Both Rose and Ayuni cried out and launched their bitbeasts...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Nickel clutched Jade Hamasaki in his arms more tightly as he followed Mazul Inamoto who had gestured him to follow. Nickel knew that healing in the midst of a 'Phantom Combat' would be dangerous so he kept his silence.  
  
Mazul led his guest down a alley way into a tall blue building, nodding at the guards in front of the building to let Nickel and Jade access. Next, they entered a lift and stopped at the seventh floor of the building.  
  
Then, Nickel spoke softly, "Lay Jade on the bed, Nickel." He took out his beyblade and clutched the launcher. "Let me ask you a question first." Mazul smiled calmly, looking straight into Nickel's deep brown eyes. Frankly, he had never seen the younger man looking so serious with a scowl on his face before, not even when they had last fought when Nickel seemed at ease. Perhaps he had underestimated this guy. But no matter, he'll save Jade and they will be at quits.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Nickel scowled, "Shoot."  
  
"Are you prepared to risk your life supply for her survival? There is in a need for blood to heal her completely..."  
  
"I will do anything to just heal her." Nickel spoke quickly, "What do I do next?"  
  
"Lie beside her." Mazul smiled while Nickel blushed lightly. But determinedly, he did so and stared at Mazul.  
  
"Relax." Mazul closed his eyes and launched his beyblade. "Angel!"  
  
A tall, lean man came out of his bit piece, his long white wings extending from his back to his shoulders in a perfect curve. His eyes were pure gold and a staff was held in his hand. It was long and a star shaped piece was fitted on top of the staff.  
  
Smiling, the bitbeast pointed his staff at Nickel. His body levitated from the bed and turned so that his face was facing the bed instead of the ceiling. Then, his body hovered above Jade and with a swipe of 'Angel's hand, they crushed into each other, the two bodies joining each other immediately as their clothes tore.  
  
Nickel felt himself floating in the air and then his body felt the smooth skin of the woman below him. His eyes shot open, his mouth in an oval shape. He felt warm as he found himself lying on top of Jade, both with no clothes on. His body was joined to Jade's completely and he savored the exquisite feel of it.  
  
Next, a sharp feeling seared through his back. He felt his blood leaking from his open wound and his mouth...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I am back in business! Haha ^^!  
  
See ya soon.  
  
Signed Virginia. 


End file.
